Far to go
by Thecrasy
Summary: xxTRADUCTIONxx Dean/Castiel. Pré-slash. Castiel est blessé, et Dean babille.


Titre : Far to go

Auteur : Aaeth

Traducteur : Thecrasy

Rating : T

Paring : Dean/Castiel

Spoilers : Pas vraiment. Il y a un ange qui s'appelle Castiel

Résumé : Dean/Castiel. Pré-slash. Castiel est blessé, et Dean babille.

Note : Le titre est tiré d'un poème classique intitulé « Mondays child ». Vous pourrez le retrouver à la fin de cet OS.

Je voudrais d'ailleurs préciser que je n'ai pas encore eu la permission de l'auteur pour poster cette traduction. J'ai néanmoins demandé, mais elle n'a pas actualisé son profil, ni ses fics, depuis 2010... Bien évidemment, si l'auteur se manifeste et que sa réponse est négative, j'enlèverai cette traduction !

* * *

« Allez, Cas- Tu dois rester avec moi, mon pote. » Dean ne savait pas quoi faire. Face à un ange brisé, il se sentait putain d'inutile. Presser la plaie qui saignait le plus semblait une bonne idée, mais quand elles avaient toutes l'air aussi sérieuse… Cas saignait comme un cochon qu'on égorge. Le sifflement de douleur trop humain qui s'échappa des lèvres de l'ange quand Dean essaya d'endiguer le saignement sonnait faux. Tout sonnait faux.

Dean leva les yeux. Le visage de l'ange perdait de la couleur, et ses yeux étaient vitreux. Non. Non, il devait garder Castiel ici. Devait garder Castiel avec lui ! « Alors, l'ange du jeudi, hein. » Il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête et qui n'était pas_ Si tu meurs, je te jure que quand tout est fini, je te tue. _

« J'ai toujours été fan du jeudi, tu sais. »

Il jura entendre un grognement. Était-ce une étincelle de reconnaissance ?

« Certains sont du vendredi, d'autres adorent le samedi. » Dean regarda la porte, espérant contre toute attente que Sam serait là avec quelque chose qui aiderait l'ange. Pas de chance. Pas encore. Il se pencha à nouveau sur le visage grisâtre de Castiel. « Personne n'aime le lundi, en tout cas. Qui est le pauvre bâtard coincé avec ça ? »

« Da-Darquiel. » La voix de Castiel atteignait à peine ses oreilles.

Dean rit, ou peut-être était-ce un sanglot, et hocha la tête. « Pauvre bâtard. » Dean se râcla la gorge. « J'ai toujours aimé le jeudi. Tu m'entends ? Toujours. Donc tu n'es pas autorisé à partir maintenant. Pas avant que Sammy arrive et qu'on trouve quelque chose. » Ce qu'ils pourraient éventuellement faire- il n'en avait aucune idée.

« Alors, pourquoi le jeudi, Dean ? » La voix était faible, mais au moins il tenait bon. Pour le moment. « Pourquoi pas le vendredi ou le samedi ? »

« Ouais, je parie que ce sont des gars vraiment populaires. Ils sont invités à toutes les soirées, hein. » Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de parler avec la boule dans sa gorge. « Non- Le jeudi, c'était mon jour de la semaine. » Dean regarda ses mains. Ses mains essayaient de garder son ange en un seul morceau. Le sang chaud s'infiltrait entre ses doigts et le creux dans son estomac grossit encore. Que pouvaient-ils faire à ce stade ? Mais il devait prétendre, il devait continuer jusqu'à ce que tout espoir soit détruit. « rien de mauvais ne pouvait arriver le jeudi. C'était toi; Cas ? »

« J'invoque le cinquième amendement. (1)» C'était une réponse humaine qui aurait autrefois fait rire Dean. Castiel toussa et sourit, mais cela ressemblait plus à une grimace. Le sang teintant ses dents rendait Dean trop conscient de la probabilité que Castiel ne veillerait peut-être plus sur son jour préféré bien longtemps.

« Mais le meilleur avec le jeudi, c'est qu'il était comme le sommet de la grande montagne russe de la semaine. Le mercredi, c'était le sommet, le plus haut point, et le jeudi, ce sentiment d'apesanteur que tu as avant de plonger dans le flot du vendredi. Paisible. » La vision de Dean devint floue et il cligna des yeux. Il avait besoin de voir clairement, alors merde aux larmes. Castiel était trop important pour lui pour qu'il enlève ses mains, même pour le court instant qu'il lui faudrait pour essuyer ses yeux.

« Paisible ? »

Castiel semblait trop calme, trop nostalgique, et ce n'était pas bon. Dean avait besoin que son ange super-soldat qui bottait tous les culs sur son passage se batte ! « Mais la meilleure chose, la chose vraiment la plus cool du jeudi, c'est que mon meilleur ami Castiel est son ange. » Dean prit une inspiration tremblante - sa voix pas aussi assurée qu'il l'aurait voulu. Elle était trop suppliante, trop désespérée. Implorante. « Mon Cas est son ange, et ça fait du jeudi le jour le plus génial de tous. »

« Ton Cas ? » Les yeux de l'ange semblaient scintiller d'amusement.

« Diable oui, mon Cas. » Dean déglutit. « Un ange si vertueux - qui déchire tellement qu'il s'est chargé du diable et des anges. Un ange si incroyable qu'il pourrait rendre le lundi super cool. »

« Il m'a l'air d'être un sacré dur à cuire. » Encore de l'amusement dans sa voix.

Dean pouvait toujours le perdre, mais ça ne serait pas parce que Castiel avait simplement abandonné. Et s'il ne se trompait pas - C'était Sammy et l'aide qui se précipitaient dans la chambre. Mais il ne détourna pas encore le regard. « Le meilleur que je connaisse. »

FIN

* * *

(1) : Le cinquième amendement : En gros, c'est une partie de la loi américaine qui garantit la sécurité juridique, empêche d'être jugé deux fois pour le même crime et prévient une personne de témoigner contre elle-même. Donc ici, Castiel invoque avec humour cet amendement pour éviter de répondre, ce qui donne implicitement la réponse que c'est bien de son fait.

L'histoire, vous vous en doutez, a une suite, classée M, que j'ai également traduite. Je vous la posterai samedi prochain si vous êtes sages :p

N/t : Et voilà le poème dont est tiré le titre ^^

Mondays child is fair of face,

Tuesdays child is full of grace,

Wednesdays child is full of woe,

Thursdays child has far to go,

Fridays child is loving and giving,

Saturdays child works hard for his living,

And the child that is born on the Sabbath day

Is bonny and blithe, and good and gay.


End file.
